chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Chessgame of the Gods Wiki The Chessgame of the Gods is a major collaboration between multiple writers based on the show My Little Pony. Conceived by the unholy union of Griffin the Griffin and The Ballad of Echo the Diamond Dog, this universe is built up by countless ideas and around plotlines so insane that you'd be a fool to write your own chessverse story. The whole purpose of this wiki is to create a simple way for everyone to find out the info they need to know about the plethora of stories that are going on in this universe of fanfiction. For more information that is slightly silly, check out the TV Tropes page on our group. Please feel free to add articles regarding your own story, but try not to mess with anyone else's pages unless you know what you are doing, alright? We have a complete timeline now: Chessverse Timeline. Also take note than due to a new project, many of these pages will be undergoing changes in the near future. How to write your article This is a small step-by-step guide on how to write an article. 1º Create a new page. This is done by clicking the contribute button located in the top right zone of the page, then clicking "add a page". If you don't want to make a new one, take a look at our current projects. Maybe you will find something you can edit. 2º Use the proper format. The easiest way to do it is to find a page similar to yours and copy it or use one of our templates. 3º Write your article. This should be easy. Remember that this is a wiki, so keep your article as encyclopedic as possible and save beating around the bush and being prosaic for your story. 4º Add a photo maybe. There are a few ways to do it, just look for any big button labelled as "photo" or something like that and follow the instructions. 5º Link everything. If your article mentions a character, location, or event that already has an article in the wikia, you should add a link like this. That will help the viewers go around the wikia easily. You should also try to find any existing article that mentions your article and put links on it. That way more people will find and read your article. For example, if you make a character page for "Black Hole the superalicorn (Original Character do not steal)", you should go to the list of chesspieces and make sure that his entry leads to your article. If your character also appears "in Gary Stu, the Human who Married Everypony", you should go to that article and add links to your page when your character is mentioned. 6º Categories. If you don't add categories or links, your article will soon become very hard to find and no one will read it, defeating its purpose. The categories are in this list. That's pretty much it. Don't be scared to try new things, you can always go backwards. And if you do mess up, feel free to ask for help. Send a message to Weeeman (use fimfiction for that, I check that page more often than this one) detailing what you need help with and a link to your page. Latest activity Griffin the griffin fan art by zomlizaproductions-d5gvww5.jpg Falling feathers cover art by shadowweaver97-d5paqnx.png Necromancer trixie by spaceweasel2306-d5e8eor.jpg 91214.png 10394 r 8278.jpg 31973.jpg V2 by iokusanagi-d5d8ayw.jpg GTG Cover.jpg Knightmare cover art.png Category:Browse Category:All